narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:How Come Until Now?
The Five Kage Where they to no continue fight Madara with all their forces (okay, they are all trash before Madara), and no let Madara go to Naruto? 5 Kage deceassed? MaskedManMadara (talk) 14:44, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Unknown. What we do know is that they didn't stop Madara from reaching them.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Chapter name Is it better to write the first letter of every word on capital, or it's fine? And what's the exact translation of the kanji name of this chapter? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 18:05, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, I think we should remain consistent whatever we do. Up to now, all chapters have had capital letter at the beginning of most words- the only words in lower case are those like "the" and "of" except when it's at the beginning of the title. --NamikazeUzumaki (talk) 18:13, September 5, 2012 (UTC) What I propose: begin a cleanup of all chapter titles to make all words with capitals except a specified list. (Exception at beginning of title obviously) but i think this is fine as it is --NamikazeUzumaki (talk) 18:15, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :We're just waiting for a raw or a proper translation (probably from The Geg, or Seelentau), moving this to proper capitalisation and then to the proper title would only result in an extra, unnecessary page move. Considering it takes a while for new articles to be noticed by the Semantic engine due to the 1.19 upgrade, I figured there's only need to trigger one back log instead of two. Omnibender - Talk - 18:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question Is there any particular reason this article is not appearing on the homepage?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:05, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :That's strange. It seems like the template has become glitched in some way o_O --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 17:23, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::The name of this article has been changed three times. I think that's reason but it must be updated on the main page immediately —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 17:29, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :It wasn't in Concept:Chapter, and that updates once a day or on page creation or something like that. — SimAnt 18:48, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Whenever Page A doesn't show up on Page B, I go to Page A, go to source mode and hit edit without changing a thing, and then the same on Page B. Usually works. I believe that's called "purging", I've seen that as an option in the drop-down menu of the edit, history, protect, etc in some wiki under the name "refresh". Omnibender - Talk - 22:36, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Chapter name Just asking, there is no "...?" in the Japanese name, so why did you (and everyone on the internet) add it? I can understand the "?", but what about the "..."? Seelentau 愛議 12:54, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :English translation that the article was created from had it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:21, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Before it's changed. is the name okay otherwise?--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:22, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Sounds good. Since the Japanese naze is colloquial, it should be the same in English. Going with our/your grammar, the "?" should stay, though. In Japanese you don't need it. Seelentau 愛議 13:42, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Error Page 3(?) 2nd panel. Kakashi's mask doesn't have the tear where he got hit by the rock ninja. -- (talk) 19:11, October 3, 2012 (UTC)